He's out there Alec
by Charlie Cecilia
Summary: When Jace proposes to Simon, Alec is heartbroken as he was in love with Jace. Izzy wants to help Alec move on by dragging him out to a night of have you met Alec? Alec thinks he can never move on, but that changes when he meets Magnus Bane. Meanwhile Alec's abusive ex Jonathan wants Alec back and will do anything to get Alec.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec jolted awake when Jace burst through the door.

"Jace, must you keep doing that?" Alec groaned.

"I only do this when I have something huge to tell you".

Alec raised his eyebrow, "Yesterday you did it to tell me that they opened a new milkshake place down the road".

"Exactly!"

Alec slumped back on the sofa, what had he been thinking when he agreed to share an apartment with Jace? Jace was always interrupting his peace and quiet time by dragging him to the bar downstairs, ever since he and Izzy attempted to cook dinner it was agreed that Alec would be the one to cook all the meals, Alec was always cleaning up after Jace's messes and hardly had any time to himself anymore. Of course, he knew the reason why he put up with all this, he just tried to ignore it. But this was hard when Jace was there all the time, and Izzy kept bringing it up.

Alec sighed, "So, what is this huge news?" Alec said sarcastically.

"I'm going to propose to Simon!" Jace said excitedly.

Alec felt his heart drop, he couldn't believe this was happening he was losing the man he loved. Before college it had just been him, Izzy and Jace, but everything changed the day they met Simon. Alec's heart had ached when he saw the way Jace and Simon had looked at each other. When Simon and Jace began dating, Alec hadn't liked Simon and was hostile towards him. But when he had saved him from his ex-Jonathon who wouldn't leave Alec alone they bonded. Though he had become friends with Simon it didn't stop the pain he felt every time he saw him with Jace. But that pain was nothing compared to what Alec was feeling now. Alec had always hoped that he would have a chance with Jace, but now there was no chance at all.

Despite his pain Alec forced himself to smile, "That's great Jace".

Jace beamed at Alec, "Yeah I can't wait, though part of me is terrified..."

Alec wasn't really hearing what Jace was saying, Alec felt as though his world was falling apart. Alec wished he could hate Simon for this but he couldn't. Alec snapped back to reality when he felt Izzy dragging him out of the apartment, (when had Izzy come in?). They left Jace pacing while practicing his proposal.

"Izzy, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bar duh", Izzy said.

Alec took his hand out of Izzy's, "I'm not in the mood Iz".

"Come on Big Brother, I know what you're going through you need fun".

"Izzy", Alec whined, but knew she was right. A night with Izzy at the bar would help him forget his pain, it wasn't a permanent solution but better than nothing. So he reluctantly followed Izzy to the bar.

When they got their drinks Alec tried to go to their usual booth but Izzy grabbed his arm and smirked at Alec.

"No", Alec said sternly.

"What?" Izzy asked innocently.

"I know that look, we are not playing have you met Alec?"

Izzy's grin widened, just as Izzy turned to the man next to her Alec escaped and hid in a secluded booth. Alec sighed in relief, but jumped when a man opposite him spoke, "Who are you?" He said seductively. Alec had been so focused on escaping Izzy that he hadn't seen the man already sitting in the booth opposite him.

"Um..." Words failed Alec as he took in the man's appearance, the amount of glitter he was wearing wouldn't have looked good on someone like Jace but it enhanced this man's beauty, his gaze was drawn from the man's ring adorned hands to his cat like eyes which were mesmerizing. Alec quickly looked away when he realized he was staring, "I'm Alec", Alec managed to say.

"Magnus, it's wonderful to meet you Alexander".

"It's Alec", Alec said.

"Really? Alexander is such a beautiful name, very appropriate for you", Magnus said with a wink.

Alec wanted to retort that he preferred Alec, but somehow ended up saying, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Alec inwardly cursed he hadn't meant to say that but found that he didn't want to take the words back.

Thankfully Magnus grinned widely, "I would love to Alexander".

"Really? I mean great, when would be a good time for you?"

Magnus gave Alec a sultry smile, "Now would be a good time".

Twenty minutes later Alec found himself sitting across Magnus in a restaurant waiting for their meals.

"So, who were you hiding from?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Back at the bar".

"Oh", Alec smiled sheepishly, "My sister Izzy was trying to help me meet someone".

"Well, you certainly don't need help in that department", Magnus said making Alec blush, "I was actually about to come and talk to you, but then you hijacked my booth".

Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

Magnus frowned, "No of course not".

"Oh", Alec said in surprise and looked away, Jonathon had always said that no one could love Alec, that he was lucky Jonathon even looked at him let alone asked him out. Had Jonathon been lying this entire time? Or was Magnus messing with him.

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus' hand in his, "Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus asked gently.

"Y-yeah I'm fine", Alec said.

Magnus didn't look convinced, "You really thought I wouldn't ask you out?" Alec looked away again and that seemed to confirm Magnus' suspicions because he comfortingly squeezed Alec's hand which made him look back up at Magnus.

"Alexander, please believe me when I say that I really was going to".

Alec searched Magnus' beautiful eyes for any hint of a lie, he felt a warmth in his chest when he found none. Alec smiled happily at Magnus, "I believe you".

Their meals came shortly after that, and and Alec changed the subject.

"What do you do for a living Magnus?"

Magnus grinned widely Alec, "I'm starting a job teaching graphic design in September".

Alec returned Magnus' grin, "That sounds great, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes I am, I have always loved graphic design and everything they say about teaching being rewarding it actually true. What about you?"

"I'm a detective".

"Wow, what made you want to go down that route?"

"I want to help people, particularly those who don't get the help they should", Alec tried not to think about how close his situation with Jonathan was to many of the people he saved but was unable to keep himself from going there.

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus cup his face looking concerned, he was about to say something but was interrupted by the very person Alec had been thinking about.

"Alec, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Jonathan shouted angrily, causing a few people to stare at them. Before Alec could react, Jonathon pulled him roughly away from Magnus and to him and kissed Alec. Alec froze but when he came out of his shock, he pushed Jonathon away from him and turned to Magnus but he had gone, he must have thought he and Jonathon were together.

"How could you do this Jonathon? I told you we're over Magnus was my date!" Alec said angrily, while he had been with Jonathon he wouldn't have yelled at him like that, but he had regained some of his confidence since their breakup. Alec tried to run after Magnus, but Jonathon grabbed his arm again this time his grip was so tight that Alec winced in pain.

"We are not over Alec-" Jonathon said but was interrupted by a young waitress.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked, though given the fact that she was glaring at Jonathon she knew there was and that Jonathon was the cause.

"No leave us alone", Jonathon said.

"There is, my ex is harassing me", Alec said ignoring Jonathon's glare.

"Sir, I think you should let this man go right now".

"And if I don't?" Jonathon said cockily.

"I will get my manager and she'll call the police".

"Fine, but I mean it Alec this isn't over", Jonathon said and harshly banged into Alec before he left.

"Are you okay?" The waitress Alec saw was called Kathy asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much Kathy".

Kathy grinned at Alec, "No problem", her grin turned into a frown though, "If he ever bothers you here again you come straight to me okay?"

Alec smiled gratefully, "Okay, thanks". When Alec paid for their meals he ran out of the restaurant praying he could catch Magnus before he went home. After searching for ten minutes he found Magnus sitting on a bench staring into space.

"Magnus?" Alec said causing Magnus to jump.

"What are you doing here Alec, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Magnus said.

Alec felt an ache in his chest when he called him Alec, he had found himself liking being called Alexander it felt more personal,"Magnus, he wasn't my boyfriend he's my ex".

"Then why did he kiss you?"

Alec sighed, "He doesn't let go easily and won't leave me alone. I'm not lying please believe me".

Magnus laughed bitterly, "I've been burned so many times that I was scared to try dating, but you seemed like a good guy so I gave you a chance. Guess I was wrong".

"You weren't wrong, I-"

"Save it Alec, I'm not putting myself through anymore heartbreak", Magnus said and ran off. Alec wanted to chase after Magnus but knew it would only make things worse, feeling dejected Alec made his way back to his apartment. Alec had to get through the Pandemonium bar to reach his apartment and hoped that Izzy had already left she would never let him leave without an interrogation. Alec had nearly made it out of the bar, but Izzy stood in his way with her hands on her hips.

"Alec Lightwood, how could you ditch me-" Izzy cut herself off when she saw how upset Alec was, "Alec what's wrong?" Izzy asked in concern.

Alec sank into the nearest booth, and Izzy followed him. Alec told her everything that had happened, Izzy was furious by the end of his story she and Jace were the only ones who knew what had happened between him and Jonathon and they hated him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Izzy said angrily making to get up, but Alec stopped her.

"Izzy, please don't I need you now".

Izzy reluctantly sat back down, "Fine but only for you. I'm so sorry that happened, you really like Magnus, don't you?"

Alec nodded it was with a shock that, he realized that he hadn't thought about Jace the entire time he was with Magnus. It was so typical that when Alec was starting to move on Magnus would be taken away from him.

"Hey, you can't give up on Magnus", Izzy said she knew Alec so well that he was like an open book.

"Izzy, he made his feelings pretty clear".

"People change their minds all the time Alec, he was at the bar tonight maybe he'll come back".

Alec felt hope start to fill him, "You're right, and he doesn't know I'm a regular, I'm not giving up".

Izzy smiled happily at Alec, "You deserve to be happy Big Brother, I think this is your chance".

Alec hugged Izzy, "Thanks Izzy".

Izzy grinned, "Anytime, it's like I said he's out there Alec".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I have also posted this on archive of our own:** **/works/13266546/chapters/30352818 and Wattpad: 534938002-he%27s-out-there-alec-chapter-1**

While Alec was on his date with Magnus, Jace was anxiously waiting for Simon to get back to the apartment. Jace jumped when Simon came in a few minutes later, and his heart started to pound due to his nerves and excitement.

"Hey, how was your day?" Jace said and was thankful he didn't stammer, before Simon he never had to worry about nerves but he had never felt this way about anyone before Simon. He had had serious relationships before, but nothing like this.

Simon grinned at him, "It was great, we-" Simon was cut off in shock when he saw Jace on his knee holding an engagement ring.

Jace had meant to wait until after dinner, but the moment he saw Simon he couldn't wait any longer.

"Simon, you are the love of my life. You helped me through some dark times and I helped you, we've both been through so much together and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. Simon, will you marry me?" Jace said. When Simon smiled at Jace, his breath caught in his throat that smile was only reserved for Jace and it made Simon look so beautiful.

"Of course I'll marry you", Simon exclaimed happily, Jace returned Simon's smile and when he put the ring on Simon's finger lifted him up and spun him around causing them both to laugh. Jace kissed Simon when he put him down passionately to show how much he loved him, the kiss deepened and only ended when they needed to break apart for air.

"We need to tell our parents, and the others", Simon said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll call my parents and then we'll see your mom".

Simon cupped Jace's face with his hand, "I know how awkward it is for you, you don't have to come if you don't want to".

Jace leaned into the touch, "Thanks, but this is too important for me to miss I'll go with you".

Simon kissed Jace in thanks, and thirty minutes later they were outside Simon's mother's house.

Simon took a deep breath, "Here we go", he said and rang the doorbell.

When Elaine answered the door she grinned at Simon, but her smile faltered when she saw Jace. Simon sighed, his mother was over protective of him and even though Jace had proved himself to her she was still certain that he would break Simon's heart. While Simon appreciated this, he also found it infuriating as he knew how much it hurt Jace though he would never admit it not wanting to make things awkward between Simon and his mother.

"Simon what are you doing here with Jace", Elaine asked sounding pleased but both Simon and Jace knew it was forced.

"We have something really big to tell you", Simon said feeling excitement when he thought about his wedding with Jace, and took Jace's hand Jace and squeezed it and he squeezed back.

"Oh, come in", Elaine said and stepped aside to let them come in to the house, when they were settled in the living room Jace nodded at Simon with an encouraging smile, Simon sent him a grateful smile back.

"Mom Jace and I are getting married, Jace proposed to me earlier this evening", Simon said.

Elaine gaped at him in shock, "Y-you're getting married?"

Simon felt his heart sink at the disappointment in her voice, Jace heard it too and put his arm around Simon in an attempt to comfort him.

"Simon, can I have a word with you in private?"

Simon's worry increased when she called him Simon and not monkey, Jace squeezed his hand again to let him know it was okay and left to go in the kitchen.

"I don't think this is a good idea Simon".

"Of course you don't", Simon said bitterly.

"I know his type, guys like him don't do commitment".

"He just asked me to marry him!" Simon said incredulously.

"Jace might feel this way now, but I grantee you he will chicken out".

"How can you say that? You know how much I love him. We were best friends before he asked me out and he helped me get over Raphael. He could have taken advantage of me but he didn't, he waited until I was ready to date again. He wouldn't chicken out".

"But Jace has been pushy in the past, I don't think that he's good for you".

"He's not like that anymore, our relationship has become so important to him".

Elaine sighed, "Simon I think you shouldn't marry Jace".

Simon gaped at his mother, part of him knew the argument was leading up to this but it still felt like he was being punched in his stomach, "You don't mean that".

"I do Simon, if you go through with marrying Jace I'm not going to the wedding".

"Mom I love Jace, and I'm going to marry him no matter what you say".

Elaine looked away from Simon for a few minutes, Simon fidgeted hating the tense atmosphere.

"Then I think you both should leave now".

"But-"

"No, go now!"

Simon could feel tears beginning to form, but pushed them back when he and Jace left the house, Jace immediately pulled Simon into a tight hug that Simon returned and allowed his tears to flow.

"Simon what happened, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

"My mom doesn't want me to marry you, and she won't come to the wedding", Simon managed to say between sobs.

Jace tightened his hold on Simon and gritted his teeth in anger, it was bad enough that Elaine was horrible to him that already hurt him and Simon, but this was going to far Jace wanted to go back in the house and yell at Simon's mother. But knew that Simon wouldn't want him to do that, so he restrained himself.

"I'm so sorry", Jace said and released Simon to wipe his tears away with his thumb, a sudden thought struck Jace causing his heart to clench in pain. Simon wouldn't leave him would he? Jace knew how much Simon loved Elaine and valued her advice and opinion greatly. Jace felt tears in his own eyes, Simon was going to leave him. He let go of Simon and turned away in an attempt to stop his crying.

"Jace?" Simon said anxiously.

"You're going to break of the engagement aren't you?" Jace asked though it wasn't really a question.

"What?" Simon said in astonishment.

Unfortunately Jace misread it as confirmation.

Jace laughed humorlessly, "Did you think I was so stupid I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No Jace I want to marry you!"

"Please don't do this, don't bring my hopes up by pretending", Jace said and in his hurt and anger grabbed Simon's hand and took off the ring. "If you don't want to get married, let's not get married!" Jace said and through the ring to the ground, and left Simon ignoring his sobs believing them to be fake.

Simon sunk to the ground, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't, in the space of an hour he went from being on top of the world to despair and heartbreak. He vaguely registered his mother putting her arms around him and bringing him back into the house, but all he could think about was Jace and how much he wanted Jace to hold him.

Jace slammed the door shut when he entered his apartment, his heart felt as though it was falling to pieces. He had lost Simon, he had lost Simon!

"Jace what's wrong?" Alec asked. Jace jumped he had been so upset and angry that he hadn't noticed Alec and Izzy siting on the couch watching a movie.

"Nothing", Jace muttered and tried to leave, but Alec stopped him. Alec tried to put his arm on Jace's to comfort him, but he shrugged it off harshly, "Leave me alone Alec, why can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Jace said angrily and stomped off to his room.

Alec stood frozen remembering a time when Jonathon had said something similar to him, he was snapped back to reality by Izzy before he could get in too deep into his flashback. She had pulled him into a hug, something that Jonathon had rarely done.

"You're safe Alec, you aren't with him", Izzy said gently.

Alec hugged Izzy back grateful for her support, she had saved him from a painful memory.

"Jace didn't mean it Alec, he was just taking his anger out on you".

"He sounded like he meant it", Alec said sounding subdued.

"His proposal to Simon must not have gone well, Jace always acts rashly when he's upset you know that".

"I suppose", Alec said but didn't sound convinced, making Izzy angry she was going to have words with Jace.

"Hey, why don't you sit back down and continue watching the movie? I'll be back in a few minutes", Izzy said, Alec agreed without protest showing how upset he was. It was bad enough that he had a run in with Jonathon ruining his date with Magnus and now Jace. Izzy went to Jace's room trying to reign in her anger, she barged in without knocking and slammed the door shut much like Jace had just done.

"What was that Jace?" Izzy said to Jace, who had been lying in his bed but sat up when she came in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what you said to Alec?" Izzy said incredulously.

Jace sighed, "He knows I didn't mean it".

"No, he doesn't. You really hurt him Jace".

"I have bigger things to worry about right now, like the fact that Simon broke off our engagement!" Jace shouted.

"I'm so sorry Jace that's awful, but it's no excuse to treat Alec that way, especially as he ran into Jonathon tonight".

"What?" Jace said angrily not expecting that.

Izzy explained to Jace what happened with Jonathon and Magnus, by the end of the story Jace was feeling terrible and furious at Jonathon and himself. He began to feel sick as he thought about what he had said to Alec, "Oh man, I have to go and apologize to Alec right now". Jace said and rushed out of the door, Jace sat next to Alec and gently put his hand on his shoulder not wanting to startle him Alec turned to Jace and gave him a confused look, "Alec, I'm so so sorry for what I said. I was a mess and took it out on you, please forgive me".

Alec felt relief flood through him, despite Izzy's reassurances otherwise he had been afraid that Jace would never want to talk to him again, Alec hugged Jace, "You're forgiven".

"I'm going to help Izzy kill Jonathon too, no-one messes with my best friend!" Jace said causing Alec to tighten his grip on Jace. They stayed like that for a long time, until they heard the click of a phone camera causing them to break apart.

"This is so going to be your new profile pictures", Izzy said with a grin.

"Izzy", Alec and Jace whined, Izzy put her phone away before either of them could take it from her and sat opposite them.

Izzy took Jace's hand and Alec wrapped his arm around Jace, "What happened with Simon?" Izzy asked softly.

Jace looked forlornly at the floor, and told them everything.

"After I kill Jonathon I'm going to kill Simon!" Izzy said furiously, "How could he do this to you?"

"I don't know, I thought he loved me".

"I can't believe Simon would do that, it doesn't sound like him", Alec said with a frown.

"Can we just watch a movie, I don't want to think about Simon right now", Jace said sadly.

"Of course", Alec said, the trio spent the evening watching movies and comforting each other.


End file.
